Which of these numbers is composite? ${2,\ 9,\ 19,\ 43,\ 53}$
Explanation: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 2, 19, 43, and 53 each have only two factors. The factors of 9 are 1, 3, and 9. Thus, 9 is the composite number.